Kenangan
by Hatakeee
Summary: "Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku iri adalah melihat anak lain digendong, dicium dan yang lainya oleh orangtua mereka." Oneshot! NaruxOC, NaruxIru. RnR!


_Disclaimer :_

_Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto_

_Kenangan © Acrew Namikaze_

_==#=#=#=#=#==_

.

"Tousan! Tousan!" seru anak kecil itu. Anak yang kira-kira berumur 7 tahun ini mengguncang-guncang tubuh ayahnya yang masih asyik menikmati tidurnya.

"Nggh, Kyonato, Tousan masih mengantuk," gumam Naruto—sang Tousan— dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

"Ayolah, Tousan… Kan kemarin Tousan sudah janji mau jalan-jalan sama Kyo,"

"Tousan bilang kan nanti hari Minggu, sekarang masih Sabtu, Kyo."

"Ini sudah Minggu, Tousan! Ayolah," kata Kyonato. Lagi-lagi ia mengguncang tubuh Naruto, atau menarik-narik tangannya sambil memohon.

"Baiklah, baiklah," sang Tousan pun mengalah. Ia meninggalkan alam mimpinya dan beranjak bangun.

"Tousan siap-siap ya! Terus kita berangkat!" serunya semangat. Dengan sebuah anggukan lemah dari Naruto, Kyonato pun berlari ke kamarnya—tentunya untuk bersiap-siap juga—.

.

Minggu pagi ini, Naruto pun mengajak anaknya ke taman. Memang ia sudah berjanji dari seminggu yang lalu untuk mengajak Kyonato bermain ke taman hari ini. Menurutnya membuat anaknya senang adalah cara yang paling efektif agar Kyonato tidak selalu terpuruk dalam kesedihan.

Seminggu yang lalu istri Naruto—Hinata—meninggal dalam misi. Hal itu membuat Kyonato bersedih. Naruto tak pernah lagi melihat senyum Kyonato yang manis. Maka itu ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sejenak tugasnya sebagai Hokage dan mengajak anaknya bermain ke taman.

Benar saja, sesampainya mereka di taman, wajah Kyonato langsung berseri-seri. Apalagi ia melihat banyak teman-temannya yang ada di sana.

Naruto pun pergi ke kedai yang ada di dekat taman. Ia duduk di sana sambil memandang Kyonato dari kejauhan. Tanpa ia sadari senyumannya mengembang, ia senang melihat anaknya bermain dengan gembira bersama teman-temannya.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto melihat anak yang menjadi teman Kyonato itu di jemput ibunya. Sepertinya ibu dari anak itu baru pulang belanja. Anak itu pun melambaikan tangannya pada Kyonato, dan mengisyaratkan pada Kyonato bahwa ia akan pulang. Dan anak itu pulang sambil dirangkul ibunya.

Naruto kembali melihat wajah Kyonato yang murung. Sepertinya Kyonato kembali teringat pada Hinata yang baru saja meninggal. Tetes-tetes airmata pun mulai keluar dari pelupuk mata Kyonato.

Naruto yang tidak tahan pun memanggil anaknya, "Kyo!"

Sang anak menoleh. Segera ia hapus airmatanya. Naruto pun memanggil Kyonato dengan isyarat tangan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, anak itu pun berlari mendekati ayahnya.

"Kenapa menangis, Kyo?" tanya Naruto saat Kyonato sampai di tempatnya duduk. Kyonato hanya menunduk, "Hanya sedih, Tousan."

Naruto mengusap-usap kepala Naruto, "Jangan sedih dong. Tousan ajak Kyo ke sini kan biar Kyo senang," katanya, "Ayo, duduk dulu. Kyo mau apa?"

"Um… Kyo mau susu, Tousan. Yang coklat," katanya. Naruto pun segera memesan pada si pelayan.

Sambil menunggu, Naruto bertanya pada Kyonato, "Ayo cerita sama Tousan, Kyo kenapa nangis? Apa anak yang tadi menyakiti kamu?"

Kyo menggeleng, "Enggak kok, Tousan. Kimo baik sama Kyo,"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Kyo hanya teringat Kaasan. Soalnya Kimo tadi di jemput Kaasannya," jawab Kyo jujur. Yah, dia memang masih belum bisa melupakan ibunya. Sama sekali.

"Itu masalahnya. Kamu tahu tidak, dulu Tousan bahkan lebih menderita dari kamu,"

"Benarkah? Tousan kan Hokage, tidak mungkin Tousan lebih menderita dari Kyo," katanya tak percaya. Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Haha, siapa bilang? Bahkan Tousan jauh lebih menderita. Kyo mau mendengarkan cerita Tousan tidak?"

"Um, ya, Kyo mau."

"Baiklah, dulu itu…"

_Flashback_

_Hari minggu pagi yang indah di Konohagakure. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan merdunya sambil terbang dengan bebas di udara. Anak-anak di desa tercinta ini juga terlihat bermain dengan bebas. Bersama teman-teman mereka, atau di ajak jalan-jalan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Tak heran, bila setiap hari Minggu taman bermain akan dipenuhi oleh anak-anak._

_Berbeda halnya dengan seorang anak kecil berambut blonde ini. Ia membenci hari Minggu. Karena di hari inilah, ia merasa sangat sendiri. Tidak ada yang berteriak memanggil namanya ketika ia berbuat jahil, tidak ada pula tertawaan dari teman sebayanya ketika ia berbuat hal yang benar-benar konyol._

_Naruto Uzumaki__—__itulah nama anak kecil itu. Seorang murid akademi yang bodoh, juga seorang _jinchuuriki_ dari monster yang pernah menyerang desa Konoha. Ia dijauhi oleh semua temannya, dan juga semua penduduk desa. Ia tak punya orangtua, dan selalu sendiri._

_Saking bosannya ia tinggal di rumah, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman bermain yang terdekat. Seperti biasa, selama perjalanan ia selalu mendapat perlakuan dan tatapan sinis dari penduduk desa Konoha. Banyak orang menyindirnya, ada juga yang lari ketakutan ketika ia lewat. Benar-benar membuat Naruto tak tahan._

_Ia pun sampai di taman itu, melihat banyak anak-anak yang bermain. Ayunan, bola, jungkat-jungkit, dan banyak lagi. Senyumnya mengembang. Ia berlari mendekati kerumunan anak-anak itu. Tak lama kemudian para orang tua membisikan beberapa kata pada anak-anak mereka, dan mereka pun meninggalkan Naruto._

_Anak itu mulai berpikir, "Memangnya apa salahku? Apa aku pernah menyakiti mereka?"_

_Ia bingung mengapa semua orang menjauhinya. Bahkan orang tuanya juga tidak memperdulikannya. Meninggalkan Naruto sebatang kara._

…_Tes…Tes…_

_Airmata itu keluar. Menangis, itulah hal yang selalu dilakukannya. Setiap ia mengingat orang tuanya yang tidak pernah ada di sisinya._

"_Huuu… Tousan… Kaasan… Kenapa, kenapa kalian tidak ada di saat sulit begini…?" ujarnya._

_Tak ada sahutan. Ia pun menikmati tangisnya dalam diam. Matanya kini membengkak akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan airmata._

_Sudah ada setengah jam Naruto menangis. Kini ia merasakan airmatanya yang sudah habis, dan ia pun memutuskan untuk berhenti menangis. Ia menegakan kepalanya, dan menatap sekelilingnya. Ia pun melihat seorang anak yang digendong ayahnya, digoda ibunya dan membuat anak itu tertawa. Kembali rasanya hati Naruto seperti di tusuk-tusuk._

"_Aku juga ingin… Ingin memiliki orang tua…" ujarnya lirih._

_Zrazzhh…_

_Hujan membasahi bumi. Seakan-akan mengerti akan perasaan Naruto yang sedang kacau ini. Naruto pun menoleh kembali pada ketiga orang yang sudah agak menjauh tadi. Sang ayah membuka baju yang ia kenakan dan meletakan bajunya di atas kepala sang anak. Ibunya pun rela membiarkan tasnya basah agar kepala anaknya terhindar dari hujan._

_Sedangkan Naruto, tak ada yang melindungi kepalanya, ia hanya membiarkan hujan mengguyur tubuhnya ._

"_Ukkh, sakitnya," katanya sambil memegang dadanya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan, air hujan tidak lagi membasahinya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang melindunginya._

_Ia tak menyangka, bahwa pria dewasa itu mau memayunginya. Pria dengan rambut yang di ikat serta memiliki sayatan horizontal di hidungnya itu memberikannya tatapan khawatir, "Kau kenapa di sini hujan-hujanan, bodoh?"_

"_I-iruka-sensei!" seru Naruto terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa masih ada yang mempedulikannya._

"_Bodoh, kau malah menangis! Kenapa tidak di rumah, hah? Malah main hujan. Kalau kau tidak masuk ke akademi besok karena sakit, kau tidak akan lulus, tahu!" kata Iruka memarahi Naruto._

_Anehnya, Naruto yang biasanya nyengir ketika di marahi Iruka, kini malah makin menangis dan memeluk gurunya itu, "Huu… Iruka-sensei… Hiks,"_

_Mau tak mau, Iruka akhirnya luluh juga. Ia memeluk tubuh Naruto yang mungil, dan mengangkatnya, "Kita pulang ya?"_

_Dengan anggukan singkat dari Naruto, Iruka pun membawa Naruto pulang._

_._

_Di rumah Naruto, Iruka segera menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandinya, lalu menyiapkan baju. Naruto menurut saja ketika disuruh mandi. Ia pikir ini adalah saat-saat yang sangat jarang ditemuinya. Setelah ia selesai mandi, ia menemukan sebuah susu coklat hangat di atas meja. Dan Iruka pun muncul dari dalam dapur, "Minum dulu susu itu, biar hangat," katanya. Naruto senang-senang saja melihat Iruka membuatkannya susu coklat. Naruto meminumnya sambil tersenyum._

_Iruka pun duduk di samping Naruto, "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kenapa menangis?" tanya Iruka lagi._

"_Sedih dan iri, Iruka-sensei," kata Naruto lirih, "Sama kesal juga," katanya._

"_Ceritakan semuannya,"_

"_Aku kesal, ketika aku keluar rumah semua orang selalu mengejekku, memberikan tatapan jijik padaku. Padahal aku tidak pernah berbuat jahat pada mereka," kata Naruto lagi._

_Iruka mengangguk, "Hm, Naruto, mereka itu hanya belum kenal kamu. Makannya mereka menatap padamu begitu. Lalu, kamu sedih kenapa?"_

"_Sedih ketika melihat tak ada yang mau menemaniku. Sedih sekali rasanya, Iruka-sensei,"_

"_Begitu ya," kata Iruka, "Lalu, kau iri pada apa?"_

"_Iruka-sensei, satu-satunya yang membuatku iri adalah melihat anak lain digendong orang tuanya, di cium keningnya, diajak orang tuanya jalan-jalan, digendong orangtuanya, dibantu ketika punya masalah dan semacamnya yang berhubungandengan orangtua," kata Naruto, "Sedangkan aku? Tak ada yang pernah menganggapku sebagai anak. Bahkan orangtuaku pun meninggalkanku."_

"_Naruto… Kau salah, orangtuamu tidak meninggalkanmu, suatu saat kau akan tahu,"_

"…_."_

"_Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau senang, Naruto? Kau itu sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri, tahu,"_

"_Sensei, aku tidak tahu. Aku seperti tidak bisa berpikir sekarang ini,"_

"_Cup." Iruka mencium kening Naruto. Mata Naruto melebar, tanda bahwa ia terkejut, "…Sensei?"_

"_Hm? Kau sudah senang?" tanya Iruka. Lagi-lagi Naruto mengeluarkan airmatanya, "Iruka-sensei… Huuaa!" serunya sambil memeluk erat gurunya itu, "Iruka-sensei… Terimakasih… Terimakasih…!"_

_Iruka mengusap-usap kepala Naruto, "Jangan menangis lagi, ya? Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa cerita padaku,"_

"_I-iya, sensei. Terimakasih, ya…"_

_._

"Begitulah, Kyo," ujar Naruto, "Bahkan aku lebih menderita. Dari dulu aku tidak mengenal orang tuaku. Tapi karena Iruka-sensei, akhirnya aku tidak pernah sedih lagi."

"Tousan…"

"Tapi, akhirnya, aku tahu kalau sebenarnya orangtuaku menyayangi aku. Mereka rela mati demi aku. Mungkin Kaasanmu juga begitu," ujar Naruto.

"Begitu ya, Tousan. Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu sedih, padahal aku tak seharusnya begitu. Aku lebih beruntung," ujar Kyonato.

Naruto kembali mengusap kepala anaknya, "Anak Tousan pintar. Kau sudah dewasa,"

"Hehe," Kyonato tertawa, "Ngomong-ngomong, Tousan, mana Iruka-sensei? Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang bisa membuat Tousan tidak sedih lagi…"

Naruto menunduk, "Sudah meninggal, Kyo. Tapi, sampai sekarang Tousan tidak pernah sedih lagi, karena Tousan selalu mengingat kata-katanya," ujar Naruto, "Jadi, kau harus mengikuti kata-kata Kaasan, agar kau tidak sedih lagi. Masih ingat apa yang Kaasan sering katakan?"

"Hm!" seru Kyonato semangat, "Satu, tidak boleh nakal pada Tousan. Dua, harus mau makan sayur. Tiga, harus jadi anak yang kuat!" serunya.

"Hehe! Benar sekali!"

Kyonato pun mendekati Naruto, "Terimakasih, Tousan. Aku harus mensyukuri apa yang aku punya. Terutama aku masih punya Tousan yang keren!" seru Kyonato.

"Ya, anak Tousan juga keren!"

"…Aku sayang Tousan…." Kyonato membisikan kata itu di telinga Naruto.

_Hinata, kau dengar ini? Anak kita sudah semakin dewasa._

**OWARI**

A/N ;

Huaa! Abal abal!

Gak tahu harus nempatin genre fic ini dimana! Ah, Kyonato itu OC saya yah.

Btw, saya mengharapkan reviewnya! Review yahh!

Cheerio,

Acrew Namikaze.


End file.
